Xadrez Trouxa
by chishiki
Summary: Uma lição sobre semelhanças entre jogos e sobre o quanto você não deve fazer uma aposta com Ron Weasley.


**Disclaimer; **Harry Potter não me pertence.

* * *

**Xadrez Trouxa**

* * *

Era uma questão de honra. Hermione não agüentava mais perder (e feio) para Ron no xadrez. Aliás, _ninguém_ agüentava mais perder (e feio) para Ron no xadrez. Não era possível que ele fosse tão bom assim. A tristeza da situação era que, bem, ele era mesmo muito bom naquilo. Hermione não sabia se sentia orgulho dele ou se dava uns tapas no garoto. O que a consolava era que logo mais ele deixaria de ser aquele _bonzão_ na porcaria daquele jogo.

E era justamente por isso que Hermione estava tirando o seu jogo de xadrez antigo da mala. Era xadrez _trouxa_. Ela havia aprendido a jogar o troço nas férias, e apesar de não jogar aquilo com perfeição, era muito boa, e contava que Ron fosse pior do que ela. Colocando o tabuleiro dobrado ao meio com as peças dentro como se fosse uma maleta, ela desceu as escadas com determinação, encontrando Ron sentado na poltrona em frente a lareira com as sobrancelhas bastante erguidas.

- Hermione, o que diabos você está tramando? - ele perguntou cuidadosamente. Conhecendo o temperamento de Hermione, seria melhor ficar na dele por enquanto.

- Isso, Ron - ela colocou o tabuleiro na mesa com um baque surdo que sobressaltou alguns quartanistas que faziam os deveres ali perto, mas Hermione não lhes deu atenção - É um xadrez trouxa. - Ela falou, cruzando os braços junto ao peito.

Ron ainda a encarava como se ela fosse completamente louca.

- Senta, Hermione - ele convidou, ainda cauteloso, apontando para a poltrona em frente a dele. Ela, relutante, obedeceu, mas ainda estava tão determinada que parecia bem estressada, para não dizer louca. - E então. O que é que eu tenho a ver com xadrez trouxa?

- Tudo, Ron! - exclamou Hermione, sobressaltando novamente os quartanistas ali perto. Ela baixou a voz para não parecer uma maníaca, sem nem cogitar a possibilidade de pedir desculpas a eles. - Eu não agüento mais perder para você no xadrez bruxo, então vamos jogar xadrez trouxa, para eu ganhar de você.

Ron permaneceu alguns segundos calado, apenas observando Hermione. Ela parecia louca, mas ainda estava linda. A ênfase que a situação pedia a fez se inclinar na direção de Ron, e como só existia uma mísera mesa entre os dois, era uma tentação e tanto. Os cabelos pareciam menos rebeldes e os lábios mais rosados. Ron voltou rapidamente a realidade, antes que Hermione começasse a estalar os dedos na frente dos olhos dele.

- Deixa eu ver se entendi - ele começou. A cautela não o abandonara nunca. - Você está revoltada comigo porque eu ganho de você no xadrez.

- Confere.

- Então quer que eu jogue xadrez trouxa com você.

- Confere.

- Para que eu perca e você se sinta malignamente feliz.

- Confere.

Uma pausa.

Ron explodiu numa gargalhada. Toda a cautela finalmente fora às favas e ele finalmente conseguira irritar Hermione por estar rindo dela na cara dela. Antes que ela pudesse ralhar, acabou por prestar atenção em Ron. Maldito seja, ela pensou. Os cabelos vermelhos estava bagunçados e os olhos azuis brincalhões. Maldito seja, ela repetiu o pensamento. Ele não podia ser tão bonito e...

- Tá, Hermione - ele concordou assim que parou de rir, enxugando uma lágrima de riso falsa, para zoar ainda mais com a garota. - Eu jogo o maldito xadrez com você, então. Aí eu perco a maldita partida e você pode se sentir feliz.

Hermione não pôde evitar dar um sorrisinho.

- Tudo bem. - Ela se acomodou melhor na poltrona e armou todas as peças nos lugares certos. Depois encarou Ron, que estava com as brancas e encarava o tabuleiro, provavelmente tentando bolar as suas jogadas.

- OK - ele falou. Quando encarou Hermione, não havia um pingo de seriedade nos olhos dele. Hermione estranhou completamente. Tinha alguma coisa muito errada nisso. Muito errada mesmo. Encarou o tabuleiro, depois encarou Ron. - Podemos jogar ou você vai ficar tentando entender o funcionamento da minha mente?

- Eu não estava tentando entender o funcionamento da sua mente, Ron - mentiu Hermione, tentando parecer indignada. - Vamos jogar.

- Vamos. Mas antes... Façamos uma aposta - ele propôs. Dessa vez, havia _realmente_ zombaria no olhar de Ron, e o seu sorriso se transformara num meio-sorriso. Hermione estava tentando descobrir o que havia de errado, mas o Ron não permitia. Roubava-lhe a antenção e ela não conseguia se concentrar. - Se eu ganhar, você fará algo que eu queira. Se você ganhar, eu faço algo que você queira.

Hermione sorriu de volta, também zombando de Ron. Já estava se deliciando internamente. Quando ganhasse iria pedir que Ron ficasse sem falar nada durante um mês e...

- Fechado - ela concordou, apertando a mão estendida de Ron, tentando parecer normal ao sentir o toque gentil dele. - Pode começar. - Ela fez um gesto amplo indicando o tabuleiro e encarou o adversário.

Assim que Ron estendeu a mão e moveu um peão duas casas para a frente foi que Hermione percebeu o que havia de errado. Corou furiosamente. Era óbvio! Era igualzinho ao xadrez bruxo, a única diferença era que os jogadores que tinham de mover as peças, e não as peças que moviam-se sozinhas. E naturalmente, as peças de xadrez bruxo eram terrivelmente temperamentais e tudo o que faziam de errado era um ultraje para elas, mas Hermione não tinha tempo para se sentir indignada.

- Seu trapaceiro! - murmurou Hermione apontando para Ron, furiosa. Ele apenas sorria. - Você sabia que era igual o tempo todo!

- Esse dia vai entrar para a história - ele falou, parecendo muito feliz consigo mesmo. - O dia em que Ron Weasley enganou Hermione Granger e ela _caiu que nem uma patinha_!

Hermione rosnou para Ron, mas nem assim ele se calou.

- E nem adianta sair, Mionezinha. Você fez uma aposta, e deve cumpri-la agora.

Hermione rosnou novamente.

- OK - ela falou, furiosa, agarrando um peão e o tacando numa casa à frente dele. - Eu _vou_ jogar, e eu _vou_ ganhar.

E eles jogaram. Hermione se acalmou ao longo do jogo, e enfim usou todas as suas habilidades. Na metade, ela tinha comido cinco peças de Ron: um bispo, um cavalo, uma torre e dois peões. Ele tinha comido seis dela, dois bispos, dois peões, um cavalo e uma torre. De vez em quando, ela observava Ron, pensativo como ele deveria ser quando estivesse fazendo os deveres, estender a mão em direção a uma peça e depois recolhê-la rapidamente. Não apressava-o. Gostava de observá-lo.

Depois de quarenta e cinco minutos de jogo, Hermione se deu conta de que estava encurralada. Não é possível, pensou ela surpresa. Tentando assimilar alguma coisa. Mas era. O seu rei estava entre uma torre e uma rainha, e a sua rainha estava do outro lado do tabuleiro. Se Ron movesse a torre uma casinha acima, ele ganharia e ela nem tinha para onde escapar.

- Xeque-mate. - A voz rouca de Ron anunciou. Ele pigarreou um tanto pomposo e sorriu para uma Hermione atônita. Ela descolou a bochecha direita da mão direita fechada, apoiada no braço da poltrona e observou o tabuleiro. - Eu ganhei.

- Não pode ser! - Hermione estava _realmente _desesperada. Contava que Ron fosse pedir que ela fizesse a tarefa dele durante um mês, ou que ela se jogasse no lago, ou que ela ficasse de detenção ou que...

Ela interrompeu os pensamentos, cada um mais bizarro que o outro quando viu que Ron havia se levantado. Ele andou até ela com a mesma cautela que a observara antes do jogo, e se ajoelhou à frente de Hermione na poltrona, e acabou por ficar ligeiramente mais baixo do que ela, mas muito, muito perto. Se qualquer um dos dois inclinasse a cabeça para frente, os lábios se tocariam.

Hermione já estava entrando em pânico. Só de encarar os olhos dele, já entendia tudo o que ele tinha em mente nauquele momento específico. Não conseguiria mover um músculo nem se quisesse. Já podia sentir as malditas borboletas no estômago e podia sentir os pensamentos se embaralhando e deixando de fazer sentido. Maldito seja você Ron, ela pensou vagamente.

Então Ron a beijou. De imediato, ela fora ridiculamente pêga de surpresa, e demorou uns dois segundos para assimilar o que acontecia. Trêmula, passou as mãos pelos ombros de Ron, o puxando para mais perto, ao mesmo tempo que sentia as mãos dele na sua cintura. Gradualmente, o beijo ficou mais intenso. Uma das mãos de Hermione tinha ido parar nos cabelos de Ron, e a outra, permanecera no ombro dele.

Quando se separaram, Hermione abraçou-o para que ele não pudesse ver o seu rosto muito, muito vermelho. Ele ainda tinha as mãos na cintura dela, não a deixando sair de seu abraço por nada.

- Desculpe por isso - Ron conseguiu sussurrar bem baixinho no ouvido de Hermione. - Você precisava se descontrair.

Hermione sorriu, ainda muito envergonhada para fazer um comentários espirituoso decente.

- Talvez - a garota murmurou, finalmente se soltando de Ron e passeando o olhar pelo rosto dele, avidamente. - Mas essa foi a última vez que eu tentei ganhar de você.

- Que pena - respondeu Ron com um sorriso envergonhado. Hermione notou que ele também estava vermelho. - Eu tenho tantas coisas em mente para exigir se ganhar de você...

- Ron! - exclamou Hermione, indignada, dando um tapa no braço de Ron, que riu dela. - Que coisa feia. Eu deveria usar de meus dotes mágicos e ganhar de você na marra.

Ron se inclinou na direção de Hermione, deixando-a na expectativa.

- Que você nem tente - ele murmurou. Em seguida, beijou-a de novo.

Em algum lugar, escondidas pelo malão totalmente desorganizado de Ron Weasley, peças de xadrez bruxo sentiam que não seriam mais usadas com tanta freqüência. Um cavalo soltou um relincho furioso e saiu galopando, tentando fugir do estojo tentando avisar Ron de que sem elas ele estaria perdido.

* * *


End file.
